Flutter
|kana = フラッタ |rōmaji = Furatta |name = Flutter |manga debut = Chapter 192 |anime debut = Episode 81 (2011) |japanese voice = Kyousei Tsukui |hair = Black |eyes = Green |gender = Male |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squad Officer |type = ConjurationHunter × Hunter: Battle All Stars |abilities = Satellitonbo (衛星蜻蛉 Satellite Dragonflies Super Eye ( スーパーアイ,「超複眼」)) |image gallery = yes}} Flutter (フラッタ, Furatta) was a dragonfly-based Chimera Ant and an officer serving in Leol's squad.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 He was killed by Knov and his corpse was controlled by Ikalgo, only to be ultimately destroyed by Bloster. Plot Chimera Ant arc Flutter first appears when Colt furiously confronts Hagya (later known as Leol) for the latter and various other Squadron Leaders' supposed act of secretly killing and consuming humans instead of providing them to the Queen. Hagya confesses but reasons that, there is nothing wrong to have a little fun themselves as long as they are still meeting their quota without fail, which his subordinates Hirin (later known as Hina) and Flutter, agree to the notion. Flutter later accompanies Hagya and Hirin watching Gon, Killua, and Kite defeating some Chimera Ants. that are initially set up to whittle down their strength so that Hagya could finish them off on his own. However having witnessed their power, Hagya calls off the plan and withdraws with his subordinates, saying that they do not currently possess enough power to defeat them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 After the death of the Queen, Flutter together with his superior (who is now called Leol) and Hirin, appear in front of the Royal Guards who now reside in the Republic of East Gorteau, taking on the task to take care of a certain someone who has been removing Neferpitou's puppets; mostly as an act of gratitude towards saving them from the pursuits of Hunters, healing them, and teaching them Nen, as well as a move to earn the royal guards' trusts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Flutter is ordered by Leol to take on the sky and scout the region in order to locate the target (Killua), which coincidentally is also when Bine and Shoot, who are nearby, are lying in wait to ambush Cheetu who's successfully escaped from an unnamed Hunter's effort to corner him. Flutter, having taken notice of the two, quickly informs Cheetu of the danger as well as reporting the situation to Leol telepathically, which the latter compliments it a job well done, as that means Cheetu is now indebted to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 Shortly after, Flutter successfully locates Killua, running through the forest. With the help of his Hatsu, Super Eye, which allows him to see out of the eyes of the Satellite Dragonflies he conjures, he is able to easily keep track of Killua's precise location from a significant distance away, despite the denseness of the forest and the Hunter's attempt to lure him into coming closer to face him by hiding stationary within the bushes. Knowing Killua's position, Flutter then takes command of Leol's soldier ants and coordinates them to attack on Killua's location en-masses in order to finish him off. However it is quickly proven to be futile as all of the attackers are quickly slain, leaving only two who have barely escaped alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 236 Seeing the squad's failure to eliminate their target, Flutter quickly contacts Ikalgo, who appears to be stationed nearby, to help. Since the frontal assault does not seem to be working, Flutter cooperates with Ikalgo by providing him with accurate three-dimensional coordinates of Killua's position, which the latter snipes the target an extraordinary distance away from outside the forest. Killua figures out the direction from which Ikalgo targets him from and quickly chases after the sniper. Flutter warns Ikalgo of the incoming danger, while the sniper believes that Killua is merely playing into his hands and waits until Killua is out of the forest before fleeing, in order to bait the Hunter into an underground cave where a trap has been set.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 237 During the time Ikalgo is engaged in battle with Killua in the underground cave, Flutter believes that Killua might notice something strange if dragonflies just suddenly starts showing up in the area, hence he makes the decision to not send his Satellite Dragonflies down to spy on the scene and instead asks Ikalgo to report the situation of the battle. Since Ikalgo fails to respond for a significant amount of time, Flutter gets increasingly worried, but is relieved upon hearing the report saying that they're still engaged in combat, and apologizes for interrupting. A little while later, he inquires again, and asks whether or not the enemy has used any weapons or that they've displayed their abilities, to which he receives the report saying that Killua has been fighting entirely with his bare hands. Flutter is however, completely oblivious to the real situations within the underground cave, nor does he know of Ikalgo's growing empathy towards Killua that leads to his false report in the last communication (Killua has used his yo-yos, but Ikalgo claims that Killua has been fighting barehanded).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 238 Later, having caught Killua within the ability, Darts De Darts, and finishes the game, the Ortho Siblings believe they have successfully killed the enemy and quickly report to Flutter that they have eliminated the target. Pleased with the result, Flutter informs the siblings that he would inform Leol about this and an arrangement for promotion is definitely in-place, and presumably leaving the area shortly afterwards. Unbeknown to him, while the siblings celebrate for their incoming promotion, they are beheaded by the near-death Killua, and Ikalgo shifts sides by taking the dying Hunter to a medical help.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 240 During the raid on the capital city of Peijin, Flutter is present reporting to Leol about an enemy who seems to be able to teleport.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 The person is Knov, who finds out about Flutter's existence and quickly deduces his abilities as well as his role as an intelligence, and thus he quickly ambushes and kills the Chimera Ant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 His corpse is dragged into Knov's 4-dimensional mansionHunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 and is later seen being used as a host body by Ikalgo through his "Living Dead Dolls" ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 262 Ultimately, his body is destroyed by Bloster.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 279 Abilities & Power Flutter appears to be inept at combat. On the other hand, he has a wide array of abilities that make him a formidable asset in communication and espionage: with his dragonflies he can observe the enemy unseen, while he can command his underlings through telepathy granted by his status as a Chimera Ant to arrange sneak attacks. Being able to fly, Flutter is out of the reach of most opponents, and has a much larger field of vision. Nen Trivia * In Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection, Flutter is considered a Conjurer. * In the trio that consists of Leol (then called Hagya), Flutter and Hina (then called Hirin), Flutter is the only one in the trio who hasn't changed his name from a previous one. References Navigation Category:Chimera Ants Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Magical beast Category:Antagonists Category:Conjurers